dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 57
, ( ) Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Pedro Gonzales Other Characters: * * Professor Dale Ericks * Sergeant Dexter Locations: * Earth: ** , ** * depths of the Universe Items: * Ectobane Wood | Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Royal Lurma Diamond" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Items: * Royal Lurma Diamond | Writer3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker3_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle3 = Congo Bill: "The Return of the Skull" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent * O'Toole, a chimpanzee Antagonists: * The Skull ** six Spearmen Locations: * ** ** , 1940 Items: * treasure from the Lost City Vessels: * Kent's motorized river boat | Writer4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle4 = Captain Desmo: "The Society of Assassins, Part 5" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby Antagonists: * ** Grand Assassin of Algiers Locations: * , , 1940 ** Tree of the Seven Hills ** Assassin's Castle | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker5_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle5 = Radio Squad: "The Disappearing Baby Carriage" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Locations: * ** Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Writer6_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler6_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker6_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle6 = Lt. Bob Neal of Sub 662: "The Parachute Murders" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lieut. Bob Neal Supporting Characters: * Tubby Potts Vessels: * Sub 662 | Writer7_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler7_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker7_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle7 = Biff Bronson: "The Fortune-Teller" | Synopsis7 = Biff wakes up to find Dan eating a heavy meal at 3 in the morning, noting he'll probably get a nightmare from having a heavy meal in the middle of the night. The next day Dan introduces a plumber who tells fortunes as a hobby, and they invite him to entertain at their next club meeting. Dan also points a friend of theirs, the nervous Kennedy. At the club meeting the fortune teller's predictions overwhelm Kennedy's nerves and he passes out, but a doctor's examination pronounces him dead. Dan goes to Kennedy's apartment to get his things in order, when his landlady asks why they didn't obey the letter Kennedy always carried with him. Nonplussed by her question, Dan's told Kennedy had a condition that made him seem dead, but putting him in a bed and leaving him for a while would bring him out of it, and he always carried a letter explaining this. Dan is horrified because they found no such letter and Kennedy was already buried that morning. Just then he wakes up: Biff was right, a heavy meal right before bed gave him a nightmare. Dan has another helping, planning to continue the dream to find out what happened to Kennedy's missing letter. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff | Writer8_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler8_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker8_1 = Jack Lehti | StoryTitle8 = Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "The Card Cheat" | Synopsis8 = A murderer escapes town with a captive child, and O'Malley must track him down. He does so. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant O'Malley Supporting Characters: * ** Blackhawk Antagonists: * murderous kidnapper Locations: * | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker9_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer9_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle9 = Doctor Fate: "The Fire Murders" | Synopsis9 = Fires of unknown origin kill a series of wealthy men and women, some of whom are known to Inza Cramer. She ascertains that each of them had received threats, and had refused to pay for protection. When she tells Dr. Fate what she knows, he is attacked by a fiery globe! Fate magically sends that globe straight back to where it came from, plus takes flight and follows it. On a rocky coast he finds an isolated steel castle. This is the stronghold of a sorcerer called Mango the Mighty, and it is defended, with a flock of ‘’Maylayan Poison Bats,’’ a giant flying fireball, and an undead army called the ‘’Legions of the Styx.’’ This villain also manages to kidnap Inza Cramer, but it works out badly for him. Fate rescues Inza, and transforms the sorcerer into a tiny statue of clay, which Inza seals in an ebony cabinet. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * The Other Characters: * wealthy victims of Mango Locations: * ** * a rocky coast ** a steel castle Items: * * tiny clay statue of Mango, in an ebony cabinet | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * Captain Desmo: ** Desmo gets knocked unconscious with a club. ** Desmo and Gabby break the Fourth Wall in the final panel. Captain Desmo explains how he made an explosive out of a pack of playing cards, and Gabby plugs next issue's story. * Congo Bill: ** Professor Kent also smokes a pipe. Congo Bill wears shorts in the jungle. ** O'Toole, the chimpanzee, joins Bill's team. ** Bill and Joe and O'Toole now have a motor launch full of treasure, and the Skull is still at large. * Doctor Fate: The Fire Murders is reprinted in , and . ** In his fight with the Legion of the Styx, Doctor Fate’s mystical “life force” powers are useless against the dead. But just last issue, Fate sent a very similar undead army fleeing from him, by threatening to cremate them. So was he bluffing in #56, or is he already losing some of his powers now? ** Inza Cramer seals the inert clay sorcerer in an ebony cabinet. This implies that Mango is not as dead as a tiny clay statue should be. ** This is Inza’s first kidnap. * Spectre: The Return of Zor is reprinted in , and . ** Clarice gets kidnapped for the 4th time, this issue. ** In this issue's story, a fourth conversation takes place between [[The Presence|'The Voice']] and The Spectre, in which he is advised of the magical properties of Ectobane wood. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics was: ** "Wild Stallion" (text story), by Alec Mayne | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Dimensional Travel